


a smile, a kiss

by armsofthestorm



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 20:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10815921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armsofthestorm/pseuds/armsofthestorm
Summary: Padmé and Sabé say their farewells as Padmé leaves Naboo for her new life as a Senator.





	a smile, a kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anaraine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaraine/gifts).



"Padmé?" Sabé said, as she was just turning to leave. She puts a hand on Padmé's wrist, "You were a good queen. I think I'll miss you rather a lot." 

"You _think_ you will?" asked Padmé. "After this many years together, I'd hoped for something a little more definitive, but if your famous reserve must win out, _I'm_ at least happy to tell you that you will be sorely missed when I am on Coruscant." 

Sabé laughed. "I'll miss you terribly, then. Is that better?" 

"You will still see me, you realise," said Padmé. "I'm becoming a Senator and you'll be in politics here on Naboo, it's not like either of us is going off to explore Wild Space forever."

"I know that," said Sabé, sighing. "It just won't be the same."

"No, it won't, will it," said Padmé, the smile slipping a little from her face. 

"Oh, don't look so glum," said Sabé. She stepped forward, took both of Padmé's hands in her own, and leaned in to kiss her. It was a gentle kiss, one that didn't promise a return until months or years into the future and so it was tinged with sadness as well as sweetness. 

She drew back, and they looked at each other properly. Padmé smiled, and Sabé smiled in return. 

"Until next time, I suppose," said Padmé, reaching up to brush a strand of hair behind Sabé's ear, her hand lingering a moment too long before she drew it away. 

"Until next time," said Sabé. "You'll be brilliant." 

"You will be too," said Padmé. "Now, I really do have to go, Captain Typho was expecting me ten minutes ago." 

 

 


End file.
